


Once Upon a December

by lovable_idiots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anastasia AU, Enjoy!, Harry is anastasia, Louis is Dimitri, M/M, No Smut, as in i watched the movie and wrote this, except there's no magic or rasputin in this one, heavily based on the movie, that's all you really need to know...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovable_idiots/pseuds/lovable_idiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is looking for a home, Louis is looking for a prince. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“'Attraction!' I am not attracted to that skinny little brat!!” Louis was extremely offended.</p>
<p>“To be fair, he is taller than you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a December

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Finally finished this after months of not writing anything! This is unbetaed so any mistake is mine. I obviously know nothing about royal families so yeah :)
> 
> it's past midnight so the ending might seem a little bit hurried but yeah
> 
> enjoy!!!!

“Grandma! Look what I made” Harold yelled as he ran up to his grandmother holding the drawing he'd made for her.

“Ah yes darling, you don't have to yell, now show me” She smiled at him and patted the seat beside hers.

“Olga said it looked like a pig sitting on a donkey but it isn't! It's mum!” He was too excited.

“Oh sweetie! It's wonderful! Will you show it to your mother now or should I keep it and give it to her after dinner?”

“Can you keep it? I'm scared I'll ruin it” Harold said as he folded the paper. His grandmother noticed how graceful he was, he'd always been. She loved him more than anything, he was her favourite.

“When are you going back to Paris?” Harold asked with a sad tone. He was always sad when she was leaving. Maybe she was his favourite too.

“Oh sweetie, I'm leaving in 8 days...but I got you something, it's something that will remind you of me when you go to bed” She said and handed him a little necklace, one that opened the music box she was holding. He opened the box and saw a little ballerina spinning around while a soft melody played.

“Oh grandma! That's our lullaby!”

“Yes it is, and if you just imagine me singing to the music before you go to bed you won't miss me as much. And who knows, maybe we'll be together sooner than you think” She winked at him and tapped on the necklace.

“'Together in Paris' Oh grandma! Do you mean it? Will I be allowed to come see you?” He was practically bouncing in his seat.

“Yes darling, you will come to me in December to spend Christmas together. Your parents can always come too, they just haven't given me an answer yet”

“I'm gonna be too excited to focus on my studies grandma! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life!” He was up and running around. Good thing he still had his innocence. She hoped he'd be like that forever.

“Your Majesty, would you like another cup of tea?” The kitchen boy asked. He was an orphan, his whole family had died in a tragic fire when he was 8 and the chef had practically adopted him, he was also the one that got him the job at the palace.

“Yes thank you darling, just a little milk” She smiled at him, out of everyone of the staff she liked him the most. Probably because he was so nice to Harold. Not everyone was.

“Here's your cup, anything else Your Majesty?”

“Tell me dear, why do you like my Harold?” They were both watching him dancing around the near empty ballroom, humming the lullaby.

“I'm not sure I understand” The boy was still watching Harold but the Queen was watching the boy.

“Not everyone likes him. Why do you?”

“He's beautiful-I mean he's nice to me. He just....he's so sweet to me” The boy was blushing.

“He's a beautiful boy. Go dance with him” She gave him a gentle push.

“But Your Majesty, I should be helping with the dishes”

“Nonsense, go dance, I know you want to”

“Alright. Since you asked“ The boy said and walked up to Harold.

“Excuse me, would you like to dance with me?” The kitchen boy asked him.

“YES! I mean, yes, thank you” Harry was blushing. He always did when the boy addressed him or simply looked at him.

“Do you know waltz?”

“Not really” He hesitated before continuing “Could you teach me?” Harold was a bit ashamed, he was royalty, he should know waltz.

“Of course, just follow my lead” The boy smiled a little and took his hand.

\---

“WE'RE UNDER ATTACK” Nicholas yelled as he ran into the dining room. Silence. Nothing but silence in the room. Then, sudden panic.

“Children, go with Nicholas, we'll be right behind you” Harold’s mother, Anne, told her children. As calmly as she spoke Harold and Gemma, his older sister, could still hear her voice shake. They ran after Nicholas.

“MY MUSIC BOX” Harold yelled and turned to run to his room, Nicholas yelled after him but he ignored him. When he was running down the corridor his grandmother saw him and ran out after him.

“HAROLD WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING” She yelled as she tried to grab him.

“MY MUSIC BOX, IT'S STILL IN MY ROOM” He didn't stop to turn around. Once they reached his room they slowed down, he grabbed the box and then the knocking on the doors started.

“WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, SURRENDER THE THRONE” A man yelled as the banging continued. They were trapped.

“Quick, in here” The kitchen boy came out of the wall through a small door, he pushed Harold and the Queen through the small door. The last thing the prince saw was the boy being knocked in the head with a gun. Then everything went black for a moment.

His grandmother started moving, away from the door and away from the palace. Harold silently followed.

“We've got to run” His grandmother told him. And run they did. They ran all the way to the train station. His grandmother got on the train, Harold lost his hold on her hand. Someone ran into him and he was knocked down and, once again, everything went black. Only this time it stayed black for a long time

\---

“Are you really kicking me out on my birthday? And it's freezing!” Harry exclaimed as Miss Honormal continued to unlock the door.

“I've had you for 10 years and no one has ever wanted you, and no one ever will! I got you a job at the fish market and I never want to see your face again! You always act like a stupid prince and it's really doing no one good. The kids may pretend to like you but in reality no one does. So get the fuck out and stay out!” Miss Honormal slammed the door in his face. Bitch.

“Fish? You've got to be kidding me.” He mumbled as he started to walk away. It was a really snowy day and he really couldn't deal with that. He wished he was just anywhere else in the world. And someone did want him! He just didn't know who they were and if they were still alive. But he knew where they were. Kind of. They were in Paris. At least that's what the necklace said.

He came across two signs, one showing the way to the Fish village and the other to London. Oh how desperate he was to just go to London. He didn't want to work with fish and going to London might get him to Paris. Oh how stupid, he thought to himself and started walking to the Fish village.

He didn’t make it very far until a dog was pulling him the other way. “Where the hell did you come from” Harry thought, he tried to rid himself of the dog but it didn't let go. He kept pulling him to London. “A dog wants me to go to London? Then I guess I have to go there” He thought and walked with the dog.

“What's your name?” Louis asked the dog. “You're a dog, you can't answer that, I'm naming you Lottie” and with that they walked to London

\---

“One ticket to Paris please” Harry told the man in the booth.

“Exit visa” Was all the man said.

“Exit visa?” Harry repeated.

“No exit visa no ticket” The man said and shut the window.

“Psst, find Louis, he can help you” an old lady whispered to him.

“Louis? Where can I find him?”

“At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me” the lady said and walked away. Alright, old palace it is.

“C'mon Lottie” Harry called the dog to him. “We're going to go see a man with a very pretty name!”

They arrived at the palace, and old it was! Everything was nailed shut, Harry pushed on a few window shutters but nothing opened. He decided to kick one of them and they came flying off and there was a way in. 

Harry and Lottie went in and found themselves in a ballroom. Somehow everything felt familiar to him. Had he been in there before? No probably not, that'd be stupid.

He started humming a song, he couldn't remember who taught him the song but he could remember a woman's voice singing it. He started dancing around the ballroom and sang. He felt at home. He felt happy. Nothing could stop him.

“HEY” someone called. Harry fell on his ass. Graceful as ever. “WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT”

“Are you Louis?” he felt naked under the man's stare.

“That depends on who's asking” The man said and crossed his arms.

“I'm Harry, and I need to go to Paris and someone told me you could help” He started playing with his thumbs, nervous habit.

“And why should I help you?” The man was distracted. He was looking at the painting behind Harry.

“Well.....Please?” Harry was close to begging.

“Mate, why do you always have to run everywhere” another voice came from behind Harry. He turned around to see a man walking towards them. “And who the fuck is this?” The other man watched him with a sour kind of look on his face.

“Zayn, do you see what I see?” Louis said, motioning for Zayn to come over and look at the painting.

“Man.....That's like...Proper scary innit?” Zayn said with big eyes.

“So, Harry, I have a proposition for you” Louis said and walked up to him.

“If it gets me to Paris I'll probably do it”

“Why do you need to be in Paris anyway?” Louis asked and looked Harry up and down.

“Excuse me, stop looking at me like some hungry animal looking at their dinner. I think I have family in Paris and I need to go see them. Now, what do I have to do” He was getting proper annoyed by now.

“I just need you to pretend to be someone for me. Who knows, maybe you are the boy I'm looking for” Louis smiled at him.

“Who?” Harry asked, getting curious.

“The young lost prince, Harold Edward Styles, heir to the throne before it was overthrown. You are the same age, look alike, both with green and brown curly hair. ” Louis said, looking at the painting dreamily.

“You're crazy. No way” Harry shook his head.

“Well man, that's a shame, we have 3 tickets to Paris and one might be for you” Zayn said. “But you obviously don't want it” And they walked away.

“Man, he'll come running” Louis said, counting down from 3 in his head.

“Louis! Wait! I honestly can not remember anything so who's to say I'm not a prince. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not and we'll find out!” Harry said and ran up to Louis and Zayn “Take me with you”

“We're leaving in the morning!” Louis exclaimed and jumped.

\---

Zayn was signing all the passports and tickling Lottie while Louis loaded their luggage. Harry sat by the window and kept thinking of that song. Had the person that gave him the necklace taught him it? Why didn't he know his own past? Maybe this would help, this whole “borrowing someone else's” past.

“The mutt gets the window seat” Louis mumbled as he sat next to Harry, stupid dog he thought to himself.

Harry started fiddling with the necklace and looked out the window. He couldn't help but wonder if he really was the prince. How could he not? He didn’t remember his past and now he's being told he looked like the lost prince....a boy can dream alright?

“Stop fiddling with that thing and sit up straight” Louis said a bit harshly. Harry sunk lower into the seat “Remember you're supposed to be a prince”

“How is it that you know what princes do and don't do?” Harry asked.

“I make it my business to know alright? Stop with all the fucking questions” Louis said and looked away quickly.

“Oh” Was all Harry could say.

“Look, I'm just trying to help, alright?”

“Louis, do you really think I'm royalty?” Harry asked and sat up.

“You know I do” Louis said and smiled at him. Wow.

“Then stop bossing me around” Harry turned away from Louis. Zayn snickered.

“Boy can bicker” Zayn said quietly.

“Yeah I hate that” Louis said. Harry just stuck his tongue out. “Fucking immature too” Louis mumbled. Bitch. Zayn stood up and left.

“Look I think we got off on the wrong foot” Louis said moving to sit across from Harry

“Well I think we did too” Harry said and closed his book.

“Okay”

“But I appreciate your apology” He opened his book again.

“Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying that we--”

“Don't talk anymore, it's only gonna upset me”

“Fine. I'll be quiet. I'll be quiet if you will”

“Alright I'll be quiet” Harry said and put his legs up on the seat next to Louis’ butt.

“Fine” Louis said and turned away.

“Fine”

“Fine”

“Think you're gonna miss it?” Harry asked.

“What? You talking? Hell no”

“I meant England, you dumbfuck”

“No” Was all Louis said.

“But it was your home”

“It was a place I once lived, end of story”

“Well, then you must be planning on making Paris your true home” That made sense right?

“What is it with you and homes?” Louis asked a bit irritated.

“Well for one thing it's something a normal person would want and something I never had okay?”

“Well that really isn’t my problem now is it princess?” Louis said as Zayn walked in.

“Please remove him from my sight” Harry said and looked anywhere but at Louis.

“What have you done to him” Zayn asked worried.

“Me? It's him” Louis said and pointed at Harry.

“HAH!” was all Harry said and walked out.

“Oh no an unwanted attraction” Zayn said to Lottie, stroking her head.

“'Attraction!' I am not attracted to that skinny little brat!!” Louis was extremely offended.

“To be fair, he is taller than you” 

\---

“Last month the travelling papers were blue, now they are red” Zayn heard a man say as he walked to the toilet. Shit. Their papers were blue fuck. He hurried back to the angry lovers and told them the news.

“We must get off” Louis said and grabbed their bags.

“And what are we gonna do? Walk to Paris?” Harry asked.

“Oh no darling, we're taking a bus and then a ship” Louis said and smiled.

\--- 

After that amazing bus ride they got to the ship. Harry had only been on a boat once and had spent the entire time throwing up everything he'd eaten in the last 2 days. He only hoped this one would be better. And what was up with Louis? Why did he have to be so bitter? It's not like Harry had asked him to make him pretend to be some lost prince. He just decided to go to sleep, maybe that'd help.

Harry was being shaken by someone and the first thing he did was reach out for whoever it was, hopefully hurting them.

“Oh shit man, what'd you do that for?” He heard someone ask.

“Oh sorry thought you were someone else.” Harry opened his eyes and saw Louis standing over him. “Oh it was you, then I don't care.”

“You smug little bastard. C'mon, you need to eat and I got you something”

“If I eat I puke, don't fancy doing that” Harry said but stood up and followed Louis.

“I think you broke my nose” Louis complained on the way to the deck.

“Good” was all Harry said.

“Shut up and sit with Zayn”

“Yes! Zayn is so much nicer than you” Louis actually looked hurt at that. But, not his problem, Louis didn't like him and he didn't like Louis. Or you know. He didn't want to.

“He does like you” Zayn whispered to him. “He's just afraid of heartbreak”

“Oi shut it. Whatever you're talking about, please stop.” Louis called out. He was holding a bag of something. “Come open this after you've eaten” He said to Harry

“It's not my birthday” Harry mumbled.

“It's the prince's birthday, and you deserve something nice. What you're doing is hard, I'm sorry I asked you to do it” Louis said and he actually sounded sorry.

“Thank you”

“Don't thank me till you've seen the gift” Harry walked over to Louis and opened the bag. In it were some new pants, a white shirt, and a beautiful dark blue scarf. Simple but beautiful. He really was thankful.

“Thank you” He looked up and saw Louis smiling softly.

“Go put it on, come back and show us how it fits” Louis stood up and walked over to Zayn. Harry went to his room and took off his clothes.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was tall and fit but not like crazy buff as the guy he'd once kissed. Ugh he shook at the memory. He took a good look at his face, he had to admit that he was handsome. He had nice eyes, nice lips and his dimples were really something. Why didn't anybody love him? Was he really that unlovable? What was wrong with him?

Back on the deck Louis and Zayn were smoking, that's how they met actually. Louis had been standing outside the palace smoking, it was the first time he'd been in there for ages. He had heard some noise and the next thing he knew he was sharing a cigarette with this extremely handsome boy. They'd been best friends ever since. They knew so much about each other but Zayn didn’t know Louis’ whole story. Only that his family had died in a fire and that he needed some money which is why they were looking for prince Harold.

“Stop being a cunt to him” Zayn told him for probably the twentieth time since they hit the road.

“I'm not being a cunt, simply showing him how the real world works” Louis replied offended.

“He's an orphan. I'm sure he knows how the world works. You know, I see how you look at him” Zayn was smiling softly at Louis, probably thinking of Zayn, the one that got away, he calls him.

“How do I look at him? I look at him the same way I look at you, asshole” He said.

“Sure about that mate?” Zayn asked and nudged him, standing there was Harry, in his new clothes and hair pulled up into a bun. He looked amazing. He looked like a prince. “If you're wondering how you look at him, that's how man”

“You're......beautiful” Louis finally managed to get out.

“Thank you....umm....thanks”

“Would you like to dance?” Louis asked and stood up.

“Yeah, why not?” Harry stammered a bit. Louis took his hand.

“Do you know how to waltz?” He asked and put his hand on the small of Harry’s back.

“No, not really, I remember someone trying to teach me but it's all foggy” he admitted.

“It's alright, just follow my lead” Louis said. This was actually happening, they were actually dancing and it felt amazing. “Gotta get you ready for royalty” And now they're back to reality.

Harry couldn't believe he was actually doing this, conning some family into thinking he's a part of it. He felt dirty, but he could not admit that when the gorgeous young man was holding him. They danced and danced till their toes felt numb after being stepped on so often.

Later that night when they were both in their own rooms. Both awake. Both thinking of the other. Both unaware the other was doing the same.

Harry couldn't help but let his mind wander. He thought about Louis in every single way. Thought of him dancing with him, kissing him, and he thought about making love to him.

\--- 

A few days later they arrived in Paris, soon they would go and meet the royal family but first they were going out for dinner and buying clothes for tomorrow's show. They went to some fancy restaurant and ate quietly, Harry and Louis barely looking at each other, both feeling guilty about what they'd thought about some nights ago. And every night since then.

A waiter came over, hair unnaturally blond and eyes deep blue.

“Will that be all? I'm so sorry Liam couldn't attend to you, his other boss called and wanted him to find her a dress” He wasn't really looking at them as he rambled. But the minute he did he stopped talking. “Zayn?” He whispered. Zayn looked up for the first time all night. The shock on his face and the small tears that started forming in his eyes made Harry wonder who that waiter was.

“Niall?” Zayn whispered. The man nodded and Zayn was out of his chair and hugging him in a second. They were both crying, whispering things to each other, Zayn kept grabbing Niall's shirt and Niall just kept pulling him into the hug. It was tragically beautiful.

Harry looked over to Louis and saw him already staring back. What was his deal? And why did he have to be so bloody beautiful?

“Sorry Harry, I'm rude sorry, this is Niall my----my Niall” Zayn was talking to Harry but he wasn't sitting down, he was still standing and holding onto Niall. It was like Niall was his life support.  
Zayn couldn't talk loudly and he was still looking at Nialls. “He was my everything when we were younger, we used to do everything together and then he moved away. I never heard from him again but now he's here and it's all thanks to you Harry that I got to see my Niall again. If you hadn't agreed on coming now I most likely would've missed him since fate hates our guts” He finished with a little laugh.

“Past tense?” Niall asked, looking a bit unhappy. “I 'was' your everything?” He calmly asked but you could hear the ice in his voice.

“Present. You are. I mean, you are my everything, never stopped being my everything. I never stopped loving you” and that was all it took for them to kiss. They pulled apart and barely managed a goodbye before they were out of the restaurant.

“Well.....This is nice” Harry commented after an awkward silence. He was playing with his fork, he looked up and Louis was doing the same.

“We should go back to the hotel, get enough sleep for tomorrow, we're meeting someone who will decide if you can go see the queen and the princess. So sleep” Louis said and they both stood up, he put some money on the table and they walked back to their hotel. They were sharing a room, 3 beds but only 1 room.

\---

Louis came out of the bathroom clad in cotton pants and shirtless, Harry was wearing silk. He did not know why but Louis had gotten him that and whatever Louis gave him he was happy with. They got into their own beds, said goodnight and turned the lights off.

Louis woke up in the middle of the night to Harry poking his arm.

“What?” Louis asked and rubbed his eyes.

“There's a--” Harry was cut off by a really loud thunder. “thunderstorm” He finished.

“And?”

“And I'm scared okay? Please can I sleep in your bed”

Louis didn't answer, just lifted up the duvet and Harry got under it. How could this possibly go bad? Another thunder came and Harry snuggled up to Louis. Oh. That's how.

Louis turned around after some time and just stared at Harry. Harry stared back. They seemed to stare at each other for a really long time and all of the sudden they were kissing. Louis had been dreaming about kissing Harry for days now and it was even better than he'd ever imagined. Harry opened his mouth and Louis used the opportunity to lick into his mouth. They continued like that for a few minutes, just lying and making out, until Harry was on top of Louis, kissing down his naked chest, all the way down to his crotch. Louis could feel himself getting harder and harder with every kiss.

“Stop. Please stop Harry, you’ll regret this in the morning. So please, stop.” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s hands, brought them up to his face and kissed his knuckles.

“Okay, I’ll just go back to my bed” He replied quietly and started to stand up.

“You can still sleep here, but that’s all that’s going to happen okay. I’m sorry”

“Don’t be” Harry said and smiled a little, got back under the duvet and slowly fell asleep.

\---

“Guys, we need to go, we're seeing the royal family today” Zayn whispered as he shook them awake. “I’ll be waiting outside” he said and left the room.

Harry sat up. He was still unsure wether last night had happened or not. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he returned Louis had that stupid smile on his face, but the moment he saw Harry it turned into a scowl. They didn't talk. They got dressed and went out to find Niall and Zayn talking. Harry just walked past them and Niall followed, Zayn stayed a bit behind for Louis to recover and walk behind them.

They arrived at this beautiful white brick mansion with a huge yard. Niall opened the gate and knocked on the door, a puppy looking man opened them. He let them all in and watched Harry closely.

“Well....before you can see Her Majesty and the princess you must answer some questions. That alright?” the puppy man asked.

“Yes. One question though, before we start, what's your name?” Harry asked.

“Oh it's Liam, and you are?” Liam asked. Was he joking or? Was this a trick question?

“I’m called Harry”

“Alright Harry, what's your mothers name?”

“Anne Marie Styles”

“How do you like your tea?”

“I used to only like hot water and lemon but now I enjoy just some black tea with a dash of milk”

“How did you and your grandmother escape the palace?” Louis looked nervous. He hadn't told Harry that story. They were screwed.

“There......There was a boy.....He opened the wall....Oh how stupid walls opening! That can't possibly be real no?”

“LIAM! LIAM WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU” a woman's voice came from the other room. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked a young woman, her hair dark and long, face thin and her eyes green. She was wearing a red gown, she was most likely going to the ballet show. The more Harry stared at her and she stared back the more he remembered.

He remembered them playing Hide&Seek, playing dress up and drinking hot chocolate after playing in the snow.

“Get out.” was all she said before she left the room. Harry felt extremely guilty now. He'd probably broken her heart, pretending to be her long lost brother. But if he was pretending how did he have all those memories?

They left the house and the group stayed silent till they reached the street.

“You said we'd get to meet the Queen!” Harry was really angry at Louis. Louis had been in deep thought ever since they got kicked out. What was wrong with him? “And what's wrong with you? You've been in another world ever since the princess told us the get out? Was that your plan? Make me feel like shit? Cause that's what you've been doing this whole time!”

“How.......how did you know about the wall?” Louis was looking at him for the first time in a few hours but it still felt like he was looking through him.

“I just.....I don't know okay! When I was younger I kept having dreams about some boy, we were dancing and then he was opening a wall....I think he risked his life for me and my grandmother. But that's stupid okay? I'm just nothing but a lousy orphan” Harry was close to tears.

“It's just--”

“Hey guys! I'm sorry about Gemma, but I think you still have a chance! We're going to be at the ballet tonight and you can try to see the Queen there alright?” Liam was really excited about them meeting the Queen. He really did look like a puppy.

“Well.....Are you up for it H?” Zayn asked him.

“I don't know....I just want to go home” Harry said sadly.

“And where's that? You're never going to find your home if we don't try with the Queen” Louis said a bit desperately. 

“Home doesn't have to be a place you know” Zayn said and looked at Niall. “My home is a person, it doesn't matter where I am as long as I am with them you know” Niall smiled at him. They were so lucky. Loving someone and being loved in return, something Harry wishes he'd experience.

“We're going to the ballet” Harry said and walked away.  
\---

 

“Why are you so obsessed with him meeting the Queen? I know there's money in the deal but honestly man, we're not doing anyone any good. I think it's just best for us to find a flat here for you guys, you'll get to be together” Zayn told Louis as they were on the balcony smoking.

“He's the real deal” Was all Louis said.

“I know, I've seen how you look at him, he's clearly the one you know”

“Not like that, he's the prince. I know it and I want him to be with his family. I don't care if that means we don't get to be together but maybe that is for the best, I don't think he even loves me back man”

“How do you know that?” Zayn was looking at him with a curious face.

“Remember when we met? And I told you I just liked the palace when I was younger and that is why I was hanging out there? I lied. Or not really, that was true but like....There's a bigger reason. I used to live there, after my family died the chef adopted me and got me the job in the kitchen, I was supposed to get everyone tea and whatever else they asked for. The Queen liked me, I think, she talked to me in a nice way. Anyway, the night they were attacked I was there, I helped them escape, I showed them the way and I risked my life for them. I can prove it, I have the music box Harry was trying to get. If only I could see the queen.” Zayn was now looking at him with big eyes.

“Dude, we really need to get them to see each other”

“Yeah....We should also go get ready, the ballet starts soon.” They walked back into the room, Harry was in the shower.

“But what are you going to do?” Zayn asked him worriedly. “If this all works out?”

“I will walk out of his life forever, princes don't marry kitchen boys” Louis said as he yanked his pants up.

\---

They arrived at the opera house shortly before the show began, they found their seats and watched the show. Harry was nervously ripping paper

“Will you stop that, you’re a royal” Louis whispered to him.

“Sorry, I’m nervous” Harry replied. He stopped ripping the paper but was now clasping and unclasping his hands, over and over again. Louis, not knowing what else to do, grabbed his right hand. He didn’t let go.

“Hurry, she’s leaving soon” Niall said to them as they stood up, Louis looked over at Harry, then started walking, tugging Harry along. They walked past doors and people, down long hallways, until they reached a white door. 

“Wait here” Louis said to Harry, letting go of his hand and pushing the door open.

“Oh Christophe, I’m almost ready” The queen said and turned around. “You’re not Christophe” Her eyes widened.

“No I’m not your majesty, My name is Louis and I am here to bring you news. About Harold. The prince-”

“Oh don’t give me that crap, young man, I know all about you. I know about how you’ve been training boys into what you think is my grandson, getting rid of them when they don’t turn out to be what you want them to be. How you’ve tricked other people for money before, ruined lives to better yours. Get out before I call security”

“Your Majesty, please I-”

“Security!” She called out. 

“Please listen-”

“Get out! Security!” She called louder. Louis saw no other solution so he got out of the room, grabbed Harry’s hand and ran to the front entrance of the house. There he slowed down, and together they walked over the Zayn and Niall.

“How did it go?” Zayn asked.

“She kicked me out, threatened to call security” Louis replied cooly. 

“What did she mean?” Harry whispered.

“What?” Louis asked.

“What did she mean Louis?” Harry said louder.

“Harry calm down” Louis reached out to touch his shoulder but Harry flinched away.

“Have you really been training other boys? Have you been doing all of this just to get money out of the queen? How many lives have you ruined Louis? How many lies have you told!?” His voice kept raising. “Is life just a stupid game for you? Is that all that I am to you, a ticket to money?”

“Harry no I-”

“Save it, I’m done” He said and walked away. Louis watched him walk away, then turned to his best friend. 

“Can’t help you, you gotta fix this” Was all Zayn said before following Harry, Niall walking besides him.

Louis stood there for a few minutes, watching his best friend walk away. Walk after the love of his life, something Louis should be doing. 

He heard a car pull up behind him, saw a man step out, and the queen walking down the stair leading up to the entrance. Now or never he thought as he speed walked to the car. The man opened the car door and let the queen in, and as soon as the door closed Louis got in the driver’s seat and started driving away. 

“Oh, Christophe, slow down” She said.

“Not Christophe ma’am” Louis replied, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“You. Stop the car right now, I will have you jailed for this young man”

“No can do ma’am, unless you listen to me”

“And why should I do that? You’re nothing but a con man” She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ma’am, I am a liar and a thief but please, this is real. I found your grandson. If you would have listened earlier I could’ve given you proof.”

“I do not believe you, you-”

“‘Together in Paris’ yeah? That’s what the necklace says” Louis said, desperate to prove that Harry was the real deal.

“Anyone could know that” The queen stated.

“The music box, it plays your lullaby. You used to sing it to him all the time” Time was running out, they were almost at the queen’s home.

“Again, that is a thing many people knew of, you’re not proving anything”

“The wall. The boy in the wall, the kitchen boy, that’s me” He said, tears coming to his eyes, it was now or never.

The queen was silent as they pulled up to her house. 

“Take me to him” She said and turned away from Louis’ stare.

“Alright” Louis replied and started driving again.

\---

Harry was frantically packing his bag when the door opened.

“Get away Louis, I don’t want to see you right now. Matter of fact I never want to see you ever again” He shouted and turned around. Freezing as he saw who was in his room.

“Now that’s not the way to speak to your grandmother now is it dear?” She quietly asked. She came closer to Harry. Examining his face, his beautiful face framed by dark curls, hair down to his shoulders. Her handsome grandson, all grown up.

“Peppermint” Harry said. “You, you smell like peppermint. Your hand cream. I-I remember it” he whispered to himself. The queen was crying.

“Yes dear, you remember” She said and hugged him. They hugged for what felt like hours.

“Grandma?” A female voice cut through the room, the princess, Harry thought.

“Oh dear, how did you get here?” The queen asked as she faced the girl. Woman.

“Liam brought me. The man, Louis, told him to bring me here” She looked at Harry. “You came to the house the other day, you were with him.” She stated.

“Yeah” Harry whispered softly.

“Are you him? Grandma is that-”

“It’s him, Gemma, it really is” she said, and they all started crying again.

\---

Tonight was the night that Harry would be introduced to the world. Tonight was the night that everyone would know that he was alive. Gemma paced around her room. Nervous yet happy. There was only one thing to do before the announcement.

Her door opened.

“You’re late” She stated without turning around.

“You try to get a parking space around the same place that the queen is throwing a ball” Came the sarcastic reply. “What did you want anyway?”

“It’s not about what I want, it’s about what you want and what you have earned”

“I’ve earned nothing, I do not want your money”

“Louis, you brought my brother home”

“Yes, and now I’m leaving, wish him all the best and tell him that I’m sorry” Louis replied, clenching his knuckles.

“Tell him yourself. Don’t break his heart Louis”

“I already broke it, can’t say goodbye or I’ll only break it more” He whispered softly.

“Louis” Gemma said, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

“Please, that’s all I ask for” He started walking out of the room. She didn’t stop him but he could hear her breath calm down. He continued walking, out of the room, out of the palace, out to the street and away. He walked for what felt like hours.

\---

The ceremony went flawlessly, everyone cheered and his grandmother was so proud of him. He was now walking back to his room, exhausted after the ceremony.

“Gemma, have you seen him?” Harry asked as soon as he saw his sister.

“Harry I-” She began.

“Is he not here?”

“He-he was. But he’s gone now Harry.” She told him, gripping her hands to steady herself. She was breaking her brother’s heart.

“What do you mean?” He whispered.

“He asked me to tell you that he’s sorry. For everything he put you through.” She was crying again. 

“No” Harry’s knees gave in and he fell to the floor. “He wouldn’t leave me, Gemma, he wouldn’t!” He practically yelled and hugged his knees to his chest.

“I’m sorry H, I really am” She said and laid her palm on his shoulder. 

“I-I have to go” He said and stood up. “I have to find him, Gemma, I need him” He whispered.

“Go. Be careful, but go” She pushed him gently towards the door. He didn’t need much else, he was already running. And he ran, and ran, and ran. He didn’t stop running until he reached a bridge. He saw a figure leaning forwards against the railing, a lit cigarette in the right hand. 

He walked over to the figure, slowly making out Louis’ face. His frown deep and his eyes sad.

“Funny running into you here” He said, hoping that Louis wouldn’t catch the shakiness in his voice. He turned around quickly, eyes lighting up for a moment before turning confused and worried.

“You shouldn’t be here” he said qietly.

“I should. Because you’re here, and I should be with you. And I want to. If you want to too” He was nervous. Maybe Louis didn’t want him. Maybe he had misunderstood everything.

“Harry-”

“Look, I totally get that you don’t want to be with me I mean, I’m just some 18 year old boy that has finally found his family, I have no experience and I know no one, except for you, Zayn, Niall, Liam and now my sister and my grandma. So yeah, I get it, no worries. Didn’t break my heart” He hurriedly said after catching Louis’ sad look. He turned around and started walking away.

“I want to. Be with you I mean” Louis said. Harry stopped and froze. Finally he turned towards Louis. And suddenly Louis had his arms full of a boy he loved with all his heart.

\---

Their wedding was in December. Everyone was invited. Niall and Zayn, who had eloped few months prior. Liam and his girlfriend, Sophia, who had fallen in love with Lottie the minute she saw the dog so they had adopted her. The orphans from Harry’s old orphanage, had all been invited and even transported here in a royal way, they would also be living with Harry and the royal family, doing easy work and look for families at the same time. 

The queen watched the grooms dance together to a slow song, the princess beside her, holding a glass of wine.

“It’s the perfect ending” Gemma said.

“Oh no darling, it’s the perfect beginning” The queen replied, just has Harry dipped Louis and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like it? 
> 
> kudos/comments are well appreciated and i will love you forever if you leave one of those :D


End file.
